


The One With A Few Firsts

by jadehqknb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, First cuddles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: Little snippets of "firsts" with various pairings I wanted to try for Hinata but did not end up writing full fics for. Relationships and scenarios are independent of each other.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime, Hinata Shouyou/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Yaku Morisuke/Haiba Lev
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96
Collections: Hinata Rare Pair Week 2020





	The One With A Few Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: **Firsts / Free Prompt ******

**First Kiss - Hinata / Iwaizumi**

On a cold December evening, with the threat of more snow about to fall, Hinata and Iwaizumi walked side by side down the street, snow crunching under their boots. 

Hinata was chattering away about the snowball fight with some of their friends they’d just left, recounting to Iwaizumi a play by play of the action he’d had on the other side of the hill. 

He didn’t know Iwaizumi had seen it from his perch in a nearby tree, but he let his excitable boyfriend carry on. His rapid flow of speech and random bursts of sounds that represented words used to annoy the hell out of him. 

Now they were rather endearing, as was the shine in Hinata’s eyes and the many gestures he included. 

Even if Iwaizumi hadn’t witnessed the spectacle of Tsukishima being ambushed by Hinata and Yachi (she was pretty ruthless once you really got her riled) he would have been able to picture it perfectly. 

He smiled minutely and nodded along, finding it easy to laugh as he often did with Hinata. The relationship was still new enough that Iwaizumi held some minor reservations and proceeded with caution, but even he had to admit they fit together much better than expected. They pushed each other’s buttons, sure, but most of the time it was like this: fun and easy. 

“Looks like we’re here,” Iwaizumi said as they approached his dorm door. 

Hinata blinked as though surprised to be there and Iwaizumi chuckled. For all his razor focus on the court, Hinata could get lost in his own world when it came to other things. 

“Today was really fun!” he said looking back to Iwaizumi, eyes bright and cheeks a rosy pink. His smile was infectious and Iwaizumi found himself reflecting it back to him, albeit at a much lower wattage. 

Iwaizumi lost his train of thought looking at that adorable face, eager and full of exuberance for life and all the world had to offer him. His lips tingled and he licked them, his belly swooping when he caught Hinata tracking the path of his tongue, his smile falling away to something more… vulnerable. Anticipation swelled in Iwaizumi’s chest. They hadn’t kissed yet, each wanting to take their time and make sure this thing between them was going to work out. Bringing physical affection beyond hand-holding and hugs would propel them to another level and they both wanted to make sure they were ready. 

At that moment, Iwaizumi was ready. He stepped closer, eyes never looking away from Hinata’s face and—as was his way—Hinata stood his ground. Iwaizumi pulled off one of his gloves, lifting his freed hand to cup the side of Hinata’s face. His skin was warm now and Iwaizumi wondered how much of that was from the heated building and how much from him. 

He leaned down closer, watching as Hinata’s eyelids fluttered. “This ok?” Iwaizumi asked, voice huskier than he intended but the shiver it won him had him noting it for later use. 

“Yes,” Hinata whispered. 

Iwaizumi closed the distance, pressing their lips together. It was soft and chaste, lips only slightly parted but Hinata pushed forward, adding more pressure and Iwaizumi hummed. It wasn’t a fireworks exploding, breath-stealing, heart racing kiss. It was like coming home, comfortable and _right_. 

They parted a moment later, both slow to open their eyes and when their gazes met, each smiled softly. 

“Goodnight, Hinata,” Iwaizumi said, laying one more quick peck. 

“Goodnight, Iwaizumi.”

* * *

**First Date - Hinata / Tanaka**

Hinata looked at the clock for what was probably the hundredth time in five minutes. “What if he’s standing me up?” 

“Will you calm down? Do you really think Tanaka would do that?” Yamaguchi asked. He looked at the clock. “It’s literally thirty seconds past his time and honestly with first dates one person is almost always late.” 

Hinata turned worried eyes to him but then took a deep breath and shook his head. “You’re right, Tanaka is a good guy. If he changed his mind, he would have told me.”

“Exactly, so just relax!”

“Easy for you to say! This isn’t just ‘hanging out’, it’s a _date_.” 

“Yes, I’m aware, you’ve mentioned that a few thousand times this past week,” Yamaguchi deadpanned, rolling his eyes. 

Hinata frowned. Had he really been that annoying about this? He didn’t mean to be, but it was nerve-wracking, taking a step from friends—kouhai and senpai no less—to something potentially more. But Yamaguchi was right, just because it was a date, didn’t mean he had to freak out. Tanaka was Tanaka no matter what and they would have a good time even if it was a little awkward. 

He’d just calmed himself down when a knock at the door made him freeze up. 

“Don’t keep him waiting,” Yamaguchi laughed, pushing at his back. “I want all the details when you get home.” 

Hinata stood, walking towards the door. He paused, rushing back to Yamaguchi to hug him quickly. “Thanks,” he said quietly, then hurried to the door, leaving a chuckling Yamaguchi to do his homework. 

Opening the door, he was about to give a greeting when words failed him. Tanaka stood in the hallway dressed in partially ripped black jeans, a black tank top, and purple shaded flannel tied around his waist. Hinata’s mouth watered at his exposed arms, bigger than in high school and colored with ink. Around his wrist and forearm was a snake with red eyes while on his shoulder was a deadwood tree, a murder of crows erupting from its spiny branches. 

His hair was longer now and looked soft. 

Tanaka’s voice snapped him out of his stupid staring. “Yo, Hinata, you ready to go? Sorry I'm late, traffic was heavier than I thought it would be.”

“Yes!” Hinata squeaked, then glared over his shoulder at a laughing Yamaguchi. He flipped him the bird, grabbed his bomber jacket from the coat hook and stepped into the hallway, slamming the door. 

“Everything ok?” Tanaka asked, brow furrowed slightly.

Hinata took in a deep breath. It would be easier if he just admitted he had a platoon of butterflies bouncing around in his stomach.

But before he could say a word, Tanaka said, “Hey, it’s ok if you’re nervous. This is a big step. So if you don’t feel like you’re ready, we can always do this another time. Or not at all. We’ll still be friends.”

Hinata looked up with wide eyes, shaking his head violently. “I want to go! It’ll be fine, I’m just,” he took another deep breath catching a whiff of Tanaka’s cologne and nearly swooned again, “yeah, I’m nervous. But I want to go out with you.” 

Tanaka smiled softly, looking unfairly handsome even in the harsh glare of the hallway lights. He bumped Hinata’s shoulder with his own. “Then let’s go. I don’t have anything too elaborate planned, just dinner at the sports bar down the way so we can catch the game. I figured something familiar would be good.” 

Hinata nodded, the tightness in his chest loosening. They walked side by side, their conversation slowly falling into an easy back and forth. When they reached the bar and took their seats in a booth Hinata extended his leg, hooking Tanaka’s ankle with his own. 

His date’s eyes widened slightly, surprised, but then he smiled, adjusting his leg so they were better connected. It was a small step, but it showed they were moving forward… to something more.

* * *

**First Cuddles - Hinata/Lev/Yaku**

Being the newbie in a multi-person relationship wasn’t exactly easy. Especially when the couple had been together for a number of years already and lived in another city. Hinata sighed, looking out the window of the train as he made his way to Lev and Yaku’s. He shouldn’t allow himself to feel ‘left out’ but he felt the distance more and more as the days passed with the majority of their interactions being through Facetime or Skype.

They’d managed to go on one proper date since confessing to each other a handful of months ago and Hinata finally had some time to get away to visit. It wouldn’t be perfect, Lev and Yaku both had to work still so he would be left alone for at least one day. 

At least he’d have the cats for company, he supposed. 

He shook his head. Now was _not_ the time to get down about all this. He needed to enjoy every moment for all that it was worth because who knew when he would get a chance to visit again. So, by the time his train pulled into the station, he was all smiles. It wasn’t hard, Lev and Yaku just made him so happy that it bubbled out of him without much effort, a fact he was grateful for now more than ever. 

“Hinata!” Lev shouted, running towards him, his long limbs carrying him closer much faster than Yaku who trailed behind. 

“Lev! Yaku!” Hinata returned, laughing when Lev picked him up in a huge hug. He used to hate how much height the man had on him but now, it was actually pretty fun to be lifted as if he weighed nothing. 

They stayed embraced until Yaku said, “Oi, I’m here too, ya know.”

“Just climb up my back,” Lev said, yelping when a Yaku landed a swift kick to his backside. “Careful, Morisuke! I could have dropped him!” 

“He lands on his feet well,” Yaku countered, pulling Hinata into a big hug of his own. 

Hinata just laughed, happiness welling up inside him. “I’m so glad to see you finally!” 

“We are too, Hinata, it’s been too long,” Yaku agreed. 

They began walking away from the station, Lev bookended by his two shorter boyfriends, all chatting away about how their respective weeks had been. Soon enough, they were entering Lev and Yaku’s apartment and Hinata squealed with joy as their cats ran to greet him.

Smore, a ragdoll, pawed at his leg while the munchkin named Biscuit meowed loudly for attention. Pixie Stick, their Singapura, ran around excitedly, meowing to be played with.

“Tch, they’ve barely seen you and already you’re their favorite,” Yaku grumbled but there was no real heat in his voice. 

“Hinata just has a warm aura, cat’s can sense it,” Lev said with a laugh, heading to the kitchen to pull out and heat up lunch. “Get comfortable, food will be ready soon.” 

“Come on, I’ll show you where you can put your stuff,” Yaku offered. 

As they walked down the hall, Hinata worked to hide his disappointment that he would be sleeping alone. It made sense, he supposed, since this relationship was still so new and more than likely, Yaku and Lev thought he would be more comfortable having his own space despite them all being together. 

Yaku pointed out the guest bathroom, noting that’s where the stackable washer and dryer were located if he needed them. “You saw the living room and kitchen already.” As they reached the door of the room he’d be staying in, Yaku pointed to the one opposite it. “This is our room,” he said. 

Hinata nodded, not trusting his voice just yet. He deposited his bag on the bed and they walked back together to the kitchen where Lev was just finishing up spooning out noodles and chicken. “Wanna watch something while we eat?” he asked and the other two agreed. 

They piled onto the couch, Lev turning on a crazy game show that had them trying not to choke as they laughed and slurped up noodles. Meal completed, they spent the rest of the day either watching shows but mostly talking over them or playing video games, with Yaku threatening death to Lev every few rounds. 

Hinata relished the closeness, his heart fluttering happily any time one or both of them patted his head or squeezed his hand or just gave him a look that spoke more than any words ever could. 

They ate dinner, stuffed themselves with ice cream for dessert and were soon all yawning as their lazy, fun day wound down. 

“I think it’s bedtime,” Yaku said through another long yawn. “We have to get up early for work.” He looked at Hinata, a frown on his face. “I’m sorry we couldn’t get the day off to spend with you.” 

“It’s ok,” Hinata said, though he was sorry too. “I’ll have the cats for company.”

“They’ll definitely keep you occupied,” Lev agreed, petting Biscuit’s head. 

_Maybe they’ll keep me company in bed_ Hinata thought as they stood up, Yaku flicking off the lights and Lev headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth. But even as the thought entered his mind, he saw the three kitties head to their cat tree, snuggle up in a pile. 

Apparently, everyone had their bedtime routine. 

Sadness crept over Hinata as he headed down the hall to his room. He could say something, but he didn’t want to make things tense. They were taking their time and it was important to respect some boundaries still in place. 

He finished getting into his pajamas and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. Ready for bed, he padded softly down the hall and entered his room. He’d just pulled the covers back and was about to climb under them when Yaku’s voice startled him. “Hinata? What’re you doing?” 

Hinata paused, seating himself on the bed, confused. “Uh, getting into bed.”

“Why in here?” Lev asked next, standing behind Yaku, his eyes wide.

“Um, because this is my room… right?”

Yaku crossed his arms, his brow furrowing. “Do you really think, after all this time apart, that we’d have you sleeping by yourself?”

Hinata stammered, “I… I just thought… I mean you said this was my room and—”

“I said this is where you could put your _stuff_. I figured you’d want somewhere private to change or whatever, because, yeah, this is all pretty new, but Hinata,” he paused, softening his gaze and opening his arms, “we’d like very much for you to cuddle and sleep with us in _our_ room.” He gestured between the three of them. 

Hinata didn’t hesitate, rushing forward and throwing his arms around Yaku’s neck. The blonde chuckled, wrapping his arms around Hinata’s waist. 

Lev laughed, wrapping his arms around both of them and lifted them up, making Hinata and Yaku squawk. 

“Put us down before you drop us!” Yaku screeched. 

“Even together you don’t weigh that much,” Lev insisted. 

“Listen you bastard—”

But Hinata cut him off with loud laughter of his own, relief and happiness flowing over him in the midst of their dual embrace. Lev set them down, a bit awkward but safely, to the mattress and climbed in on the other side. 

Eventually, they arranged themselves with Hinata in the middle, Yaku and Lev on either side. The two of them were asleep fairly quickly, but Hinata kept his eyes open, wanting to relish feeling them all pressed together for just a moment or two longer. 

It was better than he imagined, being accepted and loved by two people and even though there were a lot of things to still sort out as they navigated the waters of their new relationship, he knew there were many good things ahead that would make it all worth it.

Closing his eyes, he snuggled deeper into their hold, sighing happily before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
